


Broken

by shslkhaleesi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslkhaleesi/pseuds/shslkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little story about them doing happy things because we really don't see enough (any) of it in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

She tied the final ribbon, careful not to let any sliver hair slip out. Peko Pekoyama was rather fond of her twin braids. Not because they were pretty- she'd never needed to care about her appearance so she never did- but because they kept her hair out of her way with ease. She'd tried various hairstyles through the years, but none worked quite as well as braids.  
"Fuck. Fuck! This thing's broken, I swear!" A voice cried out from behind her, followed by the loud crashing of what could only be Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu's gun being thrown to the ground.  
"You should be patient, young master. Nobody can become an expert marksman in a week," she said calmly, walking up beside him.  
"You could," he muttered. Peko pretended not to hear; she knew it was not intended for her ears. She picked up the gun off the floor of his bedroom and held it out to him.  
"I told you, it's broken," Kuzuryuu repeated stubbornly. "I can't practice with a broken gun."  
She was still offering him the gun but he didn't take it. Pointedly, he crossed his arms and looked away from it. She merely shrugged, saying, "I suppose you're right. I'll go tell your father this one isn't working. He'll-"  
"Don't!" Kuzuryuu cried. Peko's lips twitched up into a small smile, but she didn't let him see. "I can- I can keep using this one."  
He snatched the gun from her hands and aimed it towards their makeshift target. It was just a jumble of pillows, duct taped together with a target scrawled on. It was the only way Kuzuryuu could practice without his father knowing.  
"Aiming would be a lot easier if you held the gun with two hands."  
"It doesn’t make a difference! I've seen a man hit his target from a hundred feet away, aiming for a second and using one hand!"  
Peko shook her head. "That man has probably had a lot of practice. Try using two hands."  
She watched as Kuzuryuu raised a shaking hand to grasp the pistol. 8 loud shots, fired in rapid succession, echoed through the house. Peko didn't wince, but there was still a faint ringing in her ears. There was a reason they practiced when his family was out.  
"Great advice," Kuzuryuu grumbled. He reloaded the gun. "I hit the target twice."  
"Your hands were shaking, and you shot too fast." Peko moved behind him. She reached out, holding his arms as to steady them. She couldn't help but notice she was a head taller than him. "Look down the barrel of the gun and make sure it's aimed where you want it to be. When you're sure you have it right, shoot."  
He didn't complain. The first three shots came out fast, none of them hitting their mark. "Young master, you need to slow down."  
Kuzuryuu took a couple deep breaths, his small shoulders rising and falling with each one. She moved his arms slightly to the right. And as he fired the next few shots, they all hit the target. None of them were remotely close to the center, but Kuzuryuu was beaming. "I hit it! That's the most I've gotten! And my father had thought I'd need a tutor."  
Still feeling elated, he tried to spin the pistol around his trigger finger, but the barrel caught on his wrist and it didn't quite work. Kuzuryuu glanced at Peko, to check if she'd seen, but she averted her eyes. She knew he wouldn't like it if she saw.  
"We should take a break and go to the park," he suggested.  
Peko grinned. "That sounds like a great idea."  
Her shinai was already sheathed, but she still checked to make sure it was there. Running her hand down the flat of its slender blade had become something of a habit for her.  
"You know, I think I'll be able to show off my marksman skills to my father soon," Kuzuryuu said proudly. He always walked on his toes when they were together. Peko wondered if it was on purpose.  
"I'd like to be there when you do," Peko said thoughtfully. "To see his reaction."  
"Of course you'll be there," Kuzuryuu said. "When are you not?"  
Yet his tone wasn't spiteful, nor was it sad. It was glad; he liked that she was always there. And Peko did as well. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without the Kuzuryuu family, without the young master himself.  
She knew for certain she wouldn't be nearly as happy without him.

ALT. ENDING-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She held this memory close to her heart, along with many others like it. They were utterly ordinary and that's why she loved them. A tool shouldn't have feelings or cherish memories but she did anyway, especially now, as she held the young master's bleeding face close to her chest. The whirring of the mechanical swordsman grew louder, so she shut her eyes closer, and held Kuzuryuu even tighter. Peko replayed the memory one last time, focusing on little things like how warm his arms were when she held them and the way his voice got a bit higher when he was happy.  
She knew it'd be the last time she'd get to hear it, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever woooo~  
> i wrote this in one night okay sorry if it's a little terrible


End file.
